Red
by That Heiderich Boy
Summary: Welcome to Redverse. We follow our heroes, a murderous duo, on their first adventure! Oneshot -Blood, gore, death, AU-


**A/N: This is a very bloody fic, in my new AU, Redverse. There's blood and gore, death, ect. Based off of a picture a friend of mine drew.  
**

**I don't like flames, so sod off if you're going to do that.**

**Jolly good.**

**FMDB**

- - - -

A sharp scream rung out in the dark night, but was quickly cut short.

"That'll teach you."

A small-statued blond stood over a trembling teenaged girl who was clutching her cheek. She looked horrified, and rightfully so. The small man standing over her was clutching a knife, maniacal grin plastered on his pale face. He lifted the knife up in front of his face, twirling it between his thin fingers. The blade glinted in the alley's dim light, an ominous symbol of what was to come.

The girl whimpered, removing her hand from her reddened cheek, scooting backward a few inches, but her back hitting a wall. The blond took a step forward, looking away from the blade. He chuckled darkly, pressing the palm of his left hand to the stone wall, the other bringing the knife to rest near his hip. He smirked, quite enjoying the fear he saw in his victim's eyes.

"Edward... Stop stalling and do it already."

Another blond man was leaning on the wall a few feet off, this one taller, thinner, and more bored looking. He yawned, pushing a stray lock of pale blond hair off of his forehead, blue eyes shining. Edward grinned sheepishly, twirling the knife a bit show-offishly before turning back to the girl.

"Looks like you won't suffer too much then." He purred, kneeling down so he was face-to-face with her. She whimpered.

Edward brought the knife down on the girl's arm and she screamed, blood immediately trickling from the wound. It wasn't too deep, but was bleeding a lot. Edward's grin widened.

He swung again, this time ripping open her shoulder, making her scream again. He hissed and shoved his other hand over her mouth as he slowly dragged the blade down. She was squirming quite a bit, however, and giving Edward trouble holding her still. He growled at her to stop moving, but the frightened girl didn't listen to him. Finally, very annoyed, Edward looked towards his companion, who was examining his nails.

"Alfons! Get your ass over here and help me!" He hissed, struggling to hold the girl down.

Alfons rolled his eyes and walked over, kneeling next to Edward. He pinned the girl's wrists down so it was harder for her to fight back.

"Edward, you're helpless." He sighed, shaking his head.

The girl whimpered.

Edward ignored Alfons' comment, slashing the knife across the girls neck, landing a killing blow and spraying blood everywhere.

"There we go." He purred, the girl going limp in Alfons' grasp. The taller boy looked horrified.

"Edward, that was _disgusting_, now I'm covered in blood, Ewewew..." He yelped, jumping to his feet and trying to wipe the blood off his face. "It's in my hair, revolting. And it's still warm."

Edward stared at Alfons, blood dripping from the knife blade as he stood up, his victim limp on the ground now. He looked back down at the large blood pool, then to Alfons, gold eyes gleaming like he was planning something.

"Oh, don't even, Edward..."

Edward grinned darkly and grabbed Alfons, pushing him down next to the dead body, a split second before mounting the taller man's hips. He leaned in and kissed Alfons, running his bloody hands through the man's hair. Alfons made a low growl in his throat and lifted Edward off of him and stood.

"We can make out when we get home and clean up." He sighed, rubbing his temple.

"But _Alfooooons_..."

"No buts."

Alfons started to walk away from the scene, grumbling at the state of his clothes.

"My _favourite shirt_, Edward, I mean really. You could have used a less messy method. And I look like a serial killer, thanks." He said to himself, rolling up his sleeves.

Edward appeared at Alfons' side, smiling widely. He put a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"You look _great_ to me, babe."

- - -

**R&R! Crits are encouraged! **


End file.
